


4:40 in the Afternoon

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Attempt at a dystopian work."A terrible life, really. Most forms of entertainment were locked away, only accessible to the officials. All manifestations of expression were banned."[Temporary title, or is it?][This is going to be twisted and dark. There will be non-con.]





	4:40 in the Afternoon

She stepped onto the bus at precisely 4:40 in the afternoon, as per her daily routine.

Life was dull. She worked her office job out of focus, zoned out to nothing in particular, only to come home and actually _think_ about something as she prepared some food. Some vegetables, to stay healthy. Some carbohydrates and some meat. Whichever combination she fancied. She would sit down to eat the food and would once again continue on with living the shell of a life.

To be frank, she had no friends. She would chat about meaningless things with her co-workers in the elevator, hardly hearing her own words.

A terrible life, really. Most forms of entertainment were locked away, only accessible to the officials. All manifestations of expression were banned. Every woman walked around with straight, mousy brown hair down to their shoulders- any shorter or any longer by even a centimetre was certainly not tolerated. The men were required to have their hair dark brown and cut moderately short. Their hair must not touch their ears and no bangs of any sort were permitted. As for clothes, every man and woman in the country was required to wear a uniform by their profession at all times when outside their home, with the exception of going to their local swimming pool. Though, it was not all bad as the uniforms had seasonal variations; an accompanying scarf and hat of a certain colour for winter and autumn. Women wore thicker skirts reaching their ankles in these months while men wore trousers. In the warmer seasons of spring and summer, the women would wear lighter skirts (though they had to reach past their knees), and the men would wear shorts. 

While outside in public, all communication must be kept to a whisper. Whistling a merry tune was not something you could do here. All riots and protests were most certainly not prohibited. The mere whisper wondering what an uprising would be like could get you executed. Most people simply preferred to not communicate at all, with all the hassle coming with it. You would be dreaming to assume that there was any romance in this demoralizing place because upon reaching the age of 17 the officials moved you to a town across the vast country to be paired with a partner (strictly of the opposite sex). The officials claimed the reason for moving the young adults far away from their parents was 'to increase productivity', though you were assigned a job anyhow. Of course, you were not allowed to pick a job. At the mere age of 15, you would begin to train for the job that was chosen for you at birth by the officials. 

Near everybody made the same amount of money apart from the officials and their families; 1000 dollars monthly. If you were lucky, you might be a farmer or a shopkeeper. On the other hand, you could become a factory worker for one of the endless amount of factories scattered across the country. After years and years of loyalty, you could be chosen to enter training as a software programmer, making somewhat more money than other people, launching your sad little family into a slightly improved life. But alas, that's only if you're lucky.

Anita Wilkinson finished up her dinner and got up to wash her dishes as she remembered that her partner would arrive the next morning at nine. She had received a small bit of information about him; he was a doctor, 17 years old. He would be appointed to the hospital two kilometres from their apartment block and had light blue eyes. Anita had received a rare day off from her job as a newspaper editor to greet him, though she couldn't say she was excited. She went to sleep that day with an unsettled feeling within her.

☆☆☆

Anita woke up to her alarm gently ringing at 7 am. After a restless night, she found that she was actually quite eager to get up. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up on her bed. Wondering about how the day would go, she got up and tiptoed to the door of her bathroom before looking back as she remembered that she had to share that bed tonight. With a sigh, she stepped onto the cold tile floor of the bathroom. She washed her face with the cold water at the sink and quickly dried it off with a towel. It was mid December and there had recently been a shortage of warm water. The young woman returned to her bedroom and made her bed before getting dressed into the nicest of her own clothes- a teal jumper and black jeans. She slipped on her black flats and made her way to the kitchen. 

She opened the fridge and took out some eggs, sausages and butter which she placed down on the counter. She poured some oil on a pan before cracking in four eggs and watching them fry. She found the change of the egg whites from transluscent to white oddly mesmerizing. She once told one of her co-workers this and they gave her such an odd look that she never shared much of what made her happy after that.

Anita flipped the eggs and then went to take out two plates. She came back and put two fried eggs on each plate before putting a few sausages in the pan. She turned to take two slices of bread out of her pantry and popped them into the toaster. She returned to the sausages and rolled them around a few times before putting them onto the plates and putting the pan in the sink. She heard the toast pop out and took it out before spreading butter on each slice and placing them on the plates.

She washed the pan and was just finished wiping the counters when she heard her doorbell ring. Her stomach flipped over as wrung cloth and placed it to dry before going to answer the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this! I will be updating quite regularly I hope. Any kudos and comments will be much appreciated!


End file.
